


The Rossi and Hotchner families go to the hospital

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This I thought up during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The baby shower

**Author's Note:**

> The joint baby shower is here and the women are excited.

The men drop the women off at the baby shower while the men go to the zoo while the women are at the shower. The car that they took was the van. Beth and Erin open their gifts at the shower. After the shower the men come and get the women from the shower. Aaron brought his van with him to get the women from the shower. While Dave brought his van. They help the women load the gifts into the vans. Then they head home. Dave has Erin's children already there at the house waiting to bring the gifts in. After all the gifts are brought in. Dave asks Erin's son to help him set the crib up.


	2. Erin goes into labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is rushed by Dave to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the next part of the story of the Rossi and Hotchner families.

Erin wakes Dave up to let him know that it is time to go to the hospital. Dave calls JJ in a hurry to come over and stay with Elizabeth while he took Erin to the hospital. JJ says she will come over and stay with Elizabeth. She says she is on her way. JJ gets to their house and right away Dave and Erin leave. So they get to the hospital and get Erin checked in. Dave had already called the doctor. Erin tells Dave to let the rest of the team know where they are. So the doctor comes in and takes a look at Erin. Then Erin lets her family know she is at the hospital. Annie calls her to make sure she is okay. Erin says she is okay but, she went into labor. The doctor comes in again and checks on Erin. Then Erin's oldest comes to the hospital. Erin asks her to stay with her when she pushes. Then one last time the doctor comes in and checked on Erin. He says that Dave and her oldest need to scrub in for the delivery. After pushing for twenty min. Erin has a girl. They name her Katherine Penelope. Then they call JJ to let her know that the delivery went smoothly. Erin tells JJ to bring Elizabeth after she eats breakfast. She says she will. Then in the morning JJ feeds Elizabeth and gets her dressed. Then they get in the car and Elizabeth asks JJ where they are going. She tells Elizabeth that they are going to see mommy, daddy and her sister at the hospital.


	3. The next week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next week Beth is rushed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it is April Fool's Day it takes place March.

The next week Beth is rushed to the hospital by Aaron. It is early in the morning so they call JJ to come over and watch Jack while they went to the hospital. JJ says she is on her way. Then when they get to the hospital and Beth checked in the doctor comes in to check on Beth. Then she has Aaron let the team know where they are. Then Beth calls Erin and Dave to let them know. Beth says to Erin she needs someone to calm her down because she is scared. Erin says that she is on her way. Dave says he will stay with Their children while she went to calm Beth down. Once at the hospital Erin calls Aaron to let them know she is there. Aaron says he will meet her in the lobby. He meets Erin in the lobby. Then on the way to the elevator he tells Erin that they want her to stay in the room with them. Once Aaron gets back to the room with Erin she calms Beth down. Beth lets him know while he was getting Erin the doctor came to check on her. Then the doctor came to check on her one last time. The doctor has Aaron and Erin scrub in for the delivery. After pushing for ten min. Beth has a boy and they name him Aaron David. Erin says she will come by in the morning with Dave and the children. She will also tell JJ to bring Jack by after school. So in the morning Dave , Erin and their children go to see Beth, Aaron and Aaron Jr. Then later on JJ comes by with Jack to see his baby brother.


	4. Erin and Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Beth hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice for Erin and Beth to hang out.

Erin and Beth hang out at Erin and Dave's house. Both of Erin's children are napping. Erin says to Beth why don't we put Aaron down with Katherine. Beth agrees with that. So Erin goes and puts Aaron in the crib with Katherine. Then Erin goes back to Beth. Then after the children wake up from their naps. Erin says why don't we go for a walk. So they go for a walk and get something to eat for lunch. Then they get in the cars and Erin says that she will meet them at the mall so she can go and get Jack from school. Then once Beth picked Jack up she meets Erin and her children at the mall. Then after the mall they head home. Then their husbands come home and see their wives making them dinner. Then after dinner they put the kids down for the night. After that they have some adult time before turning in.


	5. The Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin chooses a replacement for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this chapter yesterday.

Erin goes and meets with the director to choose Erin's replacement after her leave ends. Before she went to meet with him she dropped the children by Beth so she could watch them while she went to her meeting. So Erin and the director choose someone who has worked with the team before. Once she is done with the meeting she goes over to the Hotchner's to hang out while the children slept. After the children wake up Erin stays with Beth until the men get home later on. Then about 7:00 pm the men walk through the door. Dave says they need to get home. Once they get home and into bed Dave says he has a book tour coming up. Erin says okay what are we going to do when your gone. Dave says he was thinking to let his family come with him. Erin thinks that is a great idea. She can walk around with the children while he does whatever he needs to do that day.


	6. Dinner with the Hotchners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Dave have dinner with Beth and Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this chapter after reading two chapters of another story.

Erin, Dave, Aaron and Beth ask Reid to babysit for them while they went out. Once at the restaurant and they get seated. Their waiter takes their order. After they order Erin tells Aaron who will be taking over from her after her leave ends. Aaron asks who it is. Erin tells him Emily Prentiss. She had agreed to come back from Interpol to be the Section Chief. Aaron is surprised by this. She tells him when she met with the director she said someone who has worked with the team before. Also that she and the director called her and she agreed to be the Section Chief. So after dinner both Aaron, Beth, Erin and Dave go to Reid's to pick up the children. They make sure to be careful as into not waking the children. Erin says to him to have Aaron to let the team know who will be replacing her one week before her leave ends. Dave says that he will talk to Aaron about that.


	7. The announcement for Erin's replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Dave call everyone to the round table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea dawned on me as I went to sleep. I wasn't going to write it when I was sleepy.

Aaron and Dave call everyone to the round table. Dave starts off by saying Erin's leave ends in a week. Then JJ asks who is replacing her. Dave lets Aaron answer that. Aaron says Emily Prentiss. Morgan asks how come. Dave says we'll get Erin on the phone so she can tell you. Dave dials their number and Erin picks up. Aaron lets her know that she is on speaker. Dave said Morgan asks how come Emily is coming back. So Erin tells them when they were out on a case a couple of months ago that she and the director thought that it would be best if someone who has worked with the team in the past. So they gave Emily a call and asked her if she would come back and be the Section Chief and she said yes. So there is the answer to that question. Then once Erin is done Dave says he will see her later. Dave and Aaron says that's the end of the meeting.


	8. Erin clears her office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin goes in and clears the office of her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this chapter just now.

Erin goes into the office to clears her office of her things so Emily can put her stuff in the office when she arrives. The day came for Emily to begin and get settled in. Then Emily says hi to the team. And then she asks Dave if she could see Erin. He says yes she would love it. Emily goes to Erin's house to see her. Erin tells her that she will have an assistant. Also she tells Emily that her and Dave are married and that they have two children together. Elizabeth and Katherine are their names. When her family and the B.A.U. went to Disney a couple of years ago. JJ noticed that she was uncomfortable in the car she had Dave go to the nearest hospital. Then after they got to the hospital and got her checked out the doctors said the had to get her into a delivery room. So when Emily asks what Elizabeth's middle name is. Erin says Jennifer after JJ. Katherine starts to act up so Erin asks if she would like to come up with her. Emily says sure. So the women go up to check on Katherine. Erin realizes that Katherine needs to be fed so Erin sits down and feeds her and has Emily mark the time in a note book. So after Katherine changed and brought down with them. Erin asks Emily if she wants to hold her. Emily says she would love to. So Erin passes Katherine over to her. So Erin says if she has any other questions just call her. Emily says that would be great. So they make a date for lunch. So Emily heads back to the office. Dave goes into Emily's office and asks her if she saw Erin. Emily says she did. He tells her that he is happy she is back.


	9. Erin and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Emily go out to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this part of this series.

Emily calls Erin and lets her know that she has more questions. So they set a time where they could meet up for lunch and the place. So Erin brings Katherine with her while Elizabeth is at nursery school. Erin answers more of the questions while they have lunch. Erin asks if the senate has called for her. Emily says yes. Erin then realizes that she and the director forgot to tell the senate that there is a different person in charge. Erin asks Emily if she told them she is in charge now. Emily said she did and then they asked about her. She tells her that she is a stay at home mom now. So after lunch is over. Erin asks if she could come for a visit. Emily says sure. So Erin follows Emily in her car. Once they arrive at the FBI. Erin gets Katherine out with help from Emily. Then they go into the building together. Once Erin signs in as a visitor. She follows Emily to the elevators. And they go up to the sixth floor. Erin says she wants to see the team first. So they go into the round table room. Emily lets her know they will be back in a few hours. She tells Emily that she talked to Dave the previous night and he said they would be coming home. Garcia is the only team member there. She asks her if she wouldn't mind heating up a bottle for her. Emily asks if she could do anything for her. Erin says yes. She asks Emily if she could call Beth and ask her to pick Elizabeth up from nursery school. Emily says sure. So when Emily has left and made the call. Garcia comes back with a bottle for Katherine. Erin lets Penelope feed her and change her diaper. She fell asleep so they can talk for a little while. While Katherine sleeps. Emily comes back in and says to Erin that Beth will pick Elizabeth up and bring her back to home. So after a couple more hours have passed the team walks in the bull pen and see someone in the round table room. Erin is there with Katherine. When Dave asks where Elizabeth is she says Beth has her. JJ asks if she could hold Katherine. Dave says yes. So the team plays pass the baby. Erin says she is going to get Elizabeth and that she will order pizza on the way home. So Erin leaves to go and get Elizabeth. Dave asked Garcia if she knew Erin was coming. Garcia says she didn't know until she got here with Chief Prentiss.


End file.
